


The Strange Acres

by TrashYourDarlings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Erotica, First Time, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Impregnation, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Nudism, Nudity, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYourDarlings/pseuds/TrashYourDarlings
Summary: Fifteen high school boys wake up in a sealed paradise. Though they rage at their capture at first, that is soon replaced with teen lust. The boys will soon find out that their new home comes with new consequencesContains: Male Pregnancy, Impregnation, Yaoi, Anal Sex, & Nudity





	The Strange Acres

Imagine you’re a teenage high school boy. The last thing you remember is taking a nap after a long day at school, waiting for your parents to get home for dinner. You slept in your bed and woke up in the bed of a home you didn’t recognize. The bungalow was one of three similar places stuck randomly on a wide piece of land that stretched for several football field lengths in all directions. Fifteen other boys about your age that you didn’t recognize woke up in kind on the strange plot of land.

There was a small forest behind the bungalow you woke up in, a large hill next to the bungalow furthest from you, and a freshwater lake populated with fish and crawdads near the bungalow closest to yours. Other than some rabbits, lizards and birds, the land was absent of standard wildlife. The strangest and most distressing part of the place however is that no matter what direction you walked in, you would soon end up against a cold steel wall painted to look like the landscape continued on. Desperate searching showed that the wall had no doors, openings, or fault of any kind. You and the other boys were sure if you could even somehow ascend to try and make it up and over the walls, you’d only be met with a ceiling that penned you in. Though the days and nights changed, the seasons didn’t. The fact that the first time you saw thunder clouds cover the sky but no rain landing anywhere in the multiple acre pen solidified the frightening truth that you were boxed in every direction.

The first few months were tough. There was a lot of arguing and a lot of fighting. You still remember being punched in the face during the first few weeks when an argument escalated to violence. There wasn’t a night that went by where at least one boy would be heard crying for a parent, a sister, a brother, a pet. You even wished you could see your homeroom teacher again. You’d all yell into the air at whoever had gathered and imprisoned you, pleading to be released. You’d beg to at least hear from one of your captors but nothing. Despite this silence you knew some caretakers existed. Your homes seemed to always repair damage themselves when you weren’t looking. Each one had working indoor pluming for hot showers, toilets that always flushed and working washers and dryers. A full trashcan would be empty by the time you glanced back at it and an emptied fridge would be stocked the next time the door opened. Slowly but surely, over the two years you’d spent there, the calculated comfort afforded to you had become commonplace and accepted.

You didn’t recognize a single one of the boys you started out with or any of the other boys (always boys) that seemed to just suddenly appear in the empty beds of one of the homes when no one was looking. Your numbers sat at 20 teens right now and you pet your basketball-sized pregnant belly, worrying over the more to come.

You recall how it first happened months ago now. Every boy had spent at least a few nights stroking themselves. Sheets, blankets, and tissues were stained with purposeful and accidental nocturnal emissions. No girls and not even working Internet or a single porn magazine. Whoever was holding you captive also deemed it appropriate that every one of you would have to go through your day to day with no clothes. Every boy including yourself had to snap out of staring at your neighbor’s swinging, stiff cock or bare behind. One night, the guy who punched you, Ricardo, a Hispanic guy with wispy hair who was 2 years your senior, had entered your bed and started to cuddle with you. His hard cock was rubbing up against your thighs. You gave a half-hearted snap about how gross it was and to go take care of it if he wanted to sleep in your bed. But he had asked you to take care of it. You remember it being a shock at first and was almost prepared to kick him out but the prospect of sex overwhelmed you. The weeks and months of few ways to satisfy the constant haze of lust that came with your teen hormones had worn you down. You gave a begrudging agreement and Ricardo leapt on you like an animal, pounding you doggy-style. You still remember how amazing it felt. His hair and lips brushing against the back of your neck. The sound of his hips smacking loudly against your behind. And the feeling of his cock splitting your ass open before filling you up with a massive load and coming quickly after he did. Neither you or him kept your voices or general sounds in check and it was like the floodgates of teenage lust had opened. That same night you’d heard at least 6 of your other house mates fill the place with moans of pleasure. The next day, boys didn’t even use the privacy of the houses. There was fucking without a care when you went to fish in the lake, against a tree outside of the forest. A guy named Kyle didn’t even hesitate while you were walking back home. He’d come up behind you and you simply lay back on the grass and let him take you.

No one could have expected the results though. Everyone had at least a working knowledge of how babies were made which made it all the more mind-blowing when seven of you started to show signs of being knocked up only a month later. You’re six months along now yourself and it’s getting a bit difficult to get out of bed without an intense amount of effort.

The fact that you guys could get pregnant was confusing and surprising but it didn’t slow down the lust even a little bit. You tried getting some sleep but your cock hadn’t calmed down all day. It was even more distracting hearing Ricardo’s girly moans next to you on the floor as he was being pounded by Bradley, a younger black kid who wasn’t turned off by your plumping ass and belly in the least and had taken you a couple of times.

You got up from bed and wandered outside, stroking your cock and leaking precum. Outside, a group of boys had made a camp fire and were sitting around it chatting and laughing. Two of them were a few feet away from the other three, moaning quietly and kissing as they fucked.

Pete was a plump boy who’d been around for a few months. He was lying face down on a towel while he talked with the other two boys on the other side of the fire. You couldn’t resist the look of his bubbly ass bouncing a bit as he adjusted himself on the towel. You knelt behind him and groped his ass and he stopped mid-sentence and blushed. He looked over his shoulder and bit his lip before turning over onto his back and spread his knees apart. You made your way between his legs and he rubbed a hand against your stomach and told you to be careful. Finally, you pushed your precum covered cock into him while he grit his teeth. You wanted to get closer to his face but your belly is too unwieldy. Pete warned that he didn’t think he could handle carrying a kid yet but you replied that you weren’t able to hold back. You desperately wanted to get him pregnant. He didn’t fight, only moaned and jerked on his cock till he came. You came too, filling him up with your hot fertile seed and all the while you wondered what exactly you and Pete’s kid will look like.


End file.
